


and i'm with you

by Huffleton_Puffleton



Series: when it rains and i'm with you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleton_Puffleton/pseuds/Huffleton_Puffleton
Summary: hinata is finally coming home from brazil and you're there for himbased on the song tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: when it rains and i'm with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	and i'm with you

“Shoyo!”

You wave the tangerine-haired boy over as he exits the airport. He doesn’t have a lot of luggage but you’re still surprised when he’s able to run to you while carrying them. As soon as he reaches you he drops them unceremoniously so he can pull you into an embrace.

“(Y/n)! You’re here!” 

His embrace is rough and playful from excitement. You’re surprised by how much he’s grown since you last saw him. He wraps you up in his arms effortlessly.

“Let’s get going. It looks like it’s about to rain.”

True enough, you’re not five minutes out from the airport when it starts pouring. Luckily, you’ve borrowed a friend’s car for the occasion. Unluckily, there’s not much need to drive in Tokyo when public transport is so convenient, so you don’t have much experience driving, let alone driving in such torrential rain.

“Shoyo, could you not stare like that?” You laugh nervously, trying to keep your eyes on the road.

“I can’t help it. I haven’t seen you in person for so long.” Hinata absently brushes your hair behind your ear and you blush. “You look different.”

“You’re one to talk.” You scoff when you say it, but you hope he means ‘different’ in a good way.

“What do you mean?”

You almost mention how much muscle he’s gained but manage to stop yourself and you’re blushing even harder. Hinata was definitely going to make you die of embarrassment. “You’re taller.”

“Right?! I’m so glad you noticed.” Hinata laughs.

“Of course I’d notice. I haven’t grown at all.” You smile ruefully.

Hinata takes your hand off the wheel and presses a kiss to your knuckles. “Don’t get mad, but I like being that much taller than you.”

When you gasp indignantly, he smiles wide and doesn’t let go of your hand.

After a long drive, you arrive at Hinata’s apartment building. It’s his first time actually seeing the place in person, and you can sense his excitement as you help him fill the small space with his belongings.

“You’re home.” You say with a flourish as the two of you finish unpacking the necessities.

“Thanks again for everything,” Hinata says. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

The air feels a bit awkward between you two as he looks at you with soft intensity. You fidget, trying to find the words to say. Suddenly, lightning flashes outside and the power goes out.

“Uuh, I’m guessing this building doesn’t have a generator?” Hinata asks after a while as it stays dark.

“I don’t think so.” You say.

“I’m definitely finding a better place as soon as I get signed to a team.” Hinata laughs.

“Oh, hold on!”

You rummage through one of the boxes you’d brought for Hinata and pull out some candles and matches. You light them and carefully set the squat candles onto the short table in the middle of the room. Then, you pull back the curtains covering the small window, letting in some light and revealing a view that, while unspectacular, was sort of soothing underneath the pouring rain. When you turn around, Hinata is smiling softly at you.

“What?”

“How are you always so prepared?” He asks.

“I was the one who talked to the landlord, remember?” You say, brushing off the compliment.

“I’d be so lost without you.” Hinata says, coming close to pull you into an embrace softer than the one before. It’s one that’s lingering. There’s no more need to make up for lost time. There’s no rush to make the most of what little time you might have.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere.”

You squeak in surprise when Hinata lifts you up and carries you to the couch. He plops onto it and you settle in his lap, his arms still around you. You play with his curls and watch him smile lazily.

“Jetlag?” You ask.

“Maybe a little.” He says.

“You should get some sleep.”

“Later. I want to hangout more.”

“We can hangout all we want now. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” You laugh.

“Then take a nap with me.” 

Hinata stretches out on the couch, and it’s a tight fit, but you lay out half on top of him, half balancing on the couch’s edge. You’re certain if you fall asleep, one of you will end up on the floor, most likely yourself. But the room is pleasantly dim, and the sound of the rain is soothing.

“Okay, hold on.”

You rummage around inside a box again and pull out a blanket. When you walk back to the couch, you blow out the candles for safety. And as you snuggle close to Hinata, you pull the blanket over both of you. Hinata wraps an arm over you and holds you against him.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He mumbles.

“I missed you too.” You say, pressing a small sleepy kiss to his lips. He reciprocates, though he can no longer keep his eyes open, so you tuck yourself against him, and fall asleep until the rain stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! :)


End file.
